


And That's a Wrap!

by iphianassa



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphianassa/pseuds/iphianassa
Summary: The day after filming ends, Katie, Colin, Bradley and Angel take some time to themselves to drink and reminisce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/gifts).



“Yesterday was the last day of filming,” Katie told Colin, a gleam in her eye.

By some unspoken agreement, Katie, Colin, Bradley, and Angel had all passed out in the same hotel room the night before, and hadn’t quite had the heart to part ways in the morning.

“Yes Katie, I think I realized that when I woke up with that hangover,” Colin said sarcastically.

“Don’t you remember the wrap party from the first series?” Katie prodded. “We made a pact…?”

“Oh!” Colin exclaimed, eyes widening. “With you and Katie and me and-”

“Bradley, yes,” Katie said, as though talking to a child.

“But that was ages ago, we’re all good mates now!” Colin protested.

“Right, and now that the show is over you can, er, vent your sexual tension with no professional  
Repercussions,” Katie said knowingly.

“And you and Angel?” Colin asked.

“Oh, I have a plan,” Katie assured him.

As she tossed her hair and walked away, Colin couldn’t help exclaiming after her, “You know you do Morgana a little too well sometimes, right?”

“Oh, I know,” Katie replied, winking at him.

\---

“I can’t believe it’s over!” Angel said mournfully into her glass of wine.

Bradley rolled his eyes. “Yeah Angel, you’ve only said that three thousand times tonight, and four thousand times last night”.

"Well I think we should play a drinking game!" Colin said, cutting off Angel’s protest.

"A drinking game?" Angel said suspiciously, "Colin, what are you up to?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" Katie replied, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from Colin's hand and taking a swig. "Ooh, or truth or dare!"

"How old are you, Katie, twelve?" Bradley asked, sticking his tongue out at her, and making a swipe for the whiskey bottle. Katie stuck her tongue out in return, maneuvering the bottle away from his reach.

“What? The show is over! We won’t see each other again-”

“Hey!-” Angel interrupted, hurt, “We’ll see each other! I mean, we still like each other!”

“Speak for yourself, Angel!” Bradley said loftily, narrowly avoiding her hand swatting at him.

“Wait, I know what we can do to take care of these feelings,” Bradley said, looking at his friends. “Karaoke!” 

Angel groaned, “No, I vote for truth or dare!”

Katie shot Colin a look, and he suddenly felt strangely nervous. Was this it? All throughout the first year or two of filming, he had wanted nothing more than to get into Bradley James’ trousers, but after a few years he had decided that risking the easy camaraderie between them wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened between Katie and Angel. He knew that Katie had been pursuing Angel pretty aggressively for a while, and then had just stepped back.

“Okay,” said Angel, “as the soberest one here-”

“Pffffffft,” Bradley snorted, “you are definitely not the most soberest person here!”

Angel glanced at the others, “point proven?”

“Actually, I think Katie may be the soberest,” Colin chimed in. Katie flashed him grateful look.

“Alright, this is how things are going to go,” Katie began. Angel briefly opened her mouth in protest, but quickly shut it again.

Colin interrupted irreverently, “shall we all write down some truths and some dares and put them in two hats?” 

“Er, how about two mostly-empty bowls of crisps?” Bradley suggested, while Angel rolled her eyes and disposed of the crumbs in each of the proffered bowls.

Katie beamed, “Great idea, Colin. Let’s get to work!” 

Colin thought carefully about what to write. He didn’t want to seem too obvious, or too juvenile. Although, he thought, looking over at Bradley, juvenile may be relative.

Katie gleefully ordered them to surrender their suggestions into the appropriate bowls.

“Bradley James,” she said, in mock seriousness. “Choose your fate - truth or dare!”

Bradley surprised them all and chose truth. He unfurled the paper, “Have you ever hooked up with a costar?” he rolled his eyes, “Reallllly original, guys.” 

They took turns choosing, and Colin thought that most of the dares were tame, and the truths rather predictable, until finally he chose a truth that made him feel like his chest was being crushed under a giant weight.

“Have you ever fancied one of us four? If so, who?” he read slowly aloud, flushing slightly.

He met Bradley’s eyes, and Bradley cocked an eyebrow at him questioningly. Almost hopefully? Maybe he had drunk too much, but Colin felt hope rising in him. Katie silently handed him the bottle for him to swig from. He felt the whiskey burn his throat, and he coughed once. He saw Angel glance at Katie, and Katie put a hand on her shoulder.

“Er, there was a series or two when-” he coughed again, “well, Bradley, I rather fancied you.”

He winced in preparation for Bradley’s harsh laughter, but none came. Instead he reluctantly met Bradley’s eyes and saw the shock in them. He laughed nervously, and ruffled a hand through his hair.

“You know what? Nevermind, I didn’t mean it, I take it back. This was stupid.” 

Bradley’s eyes widened even more and suddenly Colin couldn’t take it. 

“Here,” he said, shoving the whiskey bottle back at Angel, who was staring between the pair of them.”I’m off”.

He stumbled out onto the street, not registering that it was cold and snowing, and he’d left his jacket in the hotel room. He looked around, slightly lost, and decided he should maybe head back to the hotel. When he got to the lobby he noticed Bradley, just coming off the lift, clearly intending to chase him. He let Bradley catch up to him, and put his hands on his shoulders. For the first time he let himself look into Bradley’s eyes, and was surprised by what he saw there.

“I didn’t know,” Bradley said, huskily. “I had no idea. I mean, there was a time during series two when I-” he flushed. “Let’s just say I had a hard time with some scenes…”

“A hard time?” Colin asked, suggestively.

“Grow up, Colin,” Bradley retorted, but kindly. He pressed his lips to Colin’s, so much more gently than Colin had ever imagined, and Colin felt suddenly like bursting into tears. After all this time, it was finally happening. He kissed Bradley back passionately, trying to convey with his mouth all his feelings about the series ending, that he was kissing Bradley James, and how these things together were almost overpowering.

He turned suddenly aware that they were being observed.

“Oi boys, get a room!” Katie jeered. She was standing behind them, looking somewhat rumpled, but pleased. Beside her, Angel was trying to tame her hair which was sticking 

Colin smirked at them, “You’re one to talk- get one yourselves!”

Katie beamed, “We already did!”


End file.
